Eye protection in sports, industry, military and police activities typically involves use of a goggle or lens assembly, often in association with a face mask in order to fully cover the face and the sides of the user's head. To prevent eye injury from impact by projectiles, splashed or projected liquids, and other flying objects, the lens is securely mounted in such assemblies to prevent dislodgement or disengagement from the assembly. Goggles or goggle-mask systems combinations are difficult to disassemble for changing lenses or for cleaning. The present invention addresses this problem, and provides a set of lens assembly parts and of assemblies therefrom for easy assembly/disassembly for replacing and/or cleaning the lens, for the replacement of other portions of the assembly, and for cleaning the assembly.